Don't Mess Up the Timeline!
by SuperGamerGal
Summary: Isa is taken to the palace by a strange man and is going to be sent to the future, but boy named Ienzo walks in on the experiment so Xehnort makes sure they're both involved in the experiment. **THIS IS DISCONTINUED**
1. Introduction

_I know this is short but I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Also I do **NOT** OWN Kingdom Hearts! If I did I wouldn't write this FanFiction._

_Isa: why do you write FanFiction stories, anyways?_

_Me: because I wan't to._

_Isa: but that-_

_Me: on with the story!_

* * *

As Isa walked along the street, a strange man in a lab coat strolled over towards him. The man looked faintly familiar, but Isa wasn't sure where he knew him from.

"What's wrong boy?" He asked.

Isa turned to look at the man. "Nothing's wrong."

"I know there's something bothering you. Out with it boy. What is it?"

"Well," Isa let out a sigh, "I just lost my best friend. We were walking to his house and some strange creatures formed from darkness and attacked us. He tried to defend me saying it was his responsibility, since he acted as leader most of the time, and told me to run. I didn't go willingly but I ran and when I looked back I saw the monsters claw out his heart…"

"Would you like to see what the future is like?"

"W-what?" Isa staggered. He hadn't expected to be asked this.

"Would you like to see what the future is like?" The man repeated.

"Um, sure." Was all Isa could say in response.

The man smirked. 'He lost his friend to our experiments, so surly he won't mind testing the time machine,' the man thought as he led Isa to the palace. Isa began remembering all the times he'd tried to break into the palace with Lea. As he looked back he remembered a time when Lea had bumped into a scientist with shoulder-long, dirty blond hair. Isa also remembered the others and how the one scientist swore that one day they'd wish they never tried to break in. The man had taken Isa to the palace's lab by the time Isa stopped thinking of breaking into the palace with his best friend, so he wouldn't know how to leave the palace if he needed to escape.

"It'll take a minute for us to prepare the time machine," the voice penetrated Isa's thoughts as the man spoke. "Just wait here and I'll tell you when we're ready."

"Okay," Isa said obediently, without thinking. He watched the man walk over to a machine and begin checking with the other scientists, which Isa hadn't known were there until then, that everything was in order and the machine was ready to use. A minute later the man with the dirty blond hair beckoned him over. Isa, not being able to do much more, did as the man wished and went over to the machine, with five men standing around it. Isa had remembered there were six apprentices to Ansem the Wise. He wondered where the sixth was as the men shoved him into the 'Time Machine.' As he entered the machine the lab doors opened, and in came a young boy.

"Ienzo!" Exclaimed one of the apprentices as he stepped in front obviously trying to hide Isa, and doing a bad job at it. "You're not supposed to be in here at this time. Is that clear?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't be in here. And what is that in the time machine? You're obviously hiding something." The boy Ienzo said crossing his arms on the last sentence.

"Ienzo, there's nothing important in here." Isa heard an unfamiliar voice say to the boy. Funny, he was sure he'd run into all the apprentices before.

"Well, Xehanort, then you won't mind if I see."

"Fine then. Come over here an we'll show you." At this statement all the others standing around him looked alarmed. As Ienzo walked over Xehanort had Aeleus move and show Ienzo what was in the time machine. Ienzo was so shocked to see they were testing it with a human that the poor seven year old didn't have any time to react when Xehnort pushed him in the machine and slammed the door shut. Isa caught the small child as he was roughly pushed in and felt a jolt as they were being sent into a different time period.

* * *

_Xehanort: review or you'll end up like Ienzo!_

_Me: SINCE WHEN WERE YOU HERE?_

_Xehanort: since I felt like being here!_

_Ienza: *hiding* you're not going to send me through time like you did in the story are you?_

_Xehanort: *grins* that's a good idea._

_Ienza: O_O meep! *runs away*_

_Me: Xephnort!_

_Xehanort: I can send you to the future with him._

_Me: O_O *runs*_

_Isa: and I should probably leave before he sees me_

_Xehanort: too late._

_Isa: *runs*_

_Sora: I'm not sure how I got here but- *summons Keyblade*_

_Me: now I know what I can use these random end conversations for now! And this went way off topic... So anyways please review!_

_Xehanort: I can see you, you know._

_Me: uh-oh. *runs again*_

_(If you want to be in my story just PM me and we'll get something worked out.)_


	2. Who's the Kid With the Key?

_I do **NOT** own Kigdom Hearts._

_Xehanort: *being killed by AlwaysNinja* What did I do?_

_Me: -_- please explain... Until then lets read the story and not watch AlwaysNinja killing Xehnort!_

* * *

_"Isa, run!" Lea screeched to Isa as he swatted at the strange creatures attacking them._

_ "But, Lea-" Isa tried to reply._

_ "No buts! Now go!"_

_ "Lea!"_

_ "Isa, go now before I throw you over the wall!"_

_ "O-okay…" Isa climbed the wall to escape the devilish monsters with the poisonous yellow eyes, but as he looked back before jumping off the other side what he saw made his heart stop. The monsters had clawed Lea's heart out and Lea was melting into darkness._

_ "L-Lea!" Isa yelped._

"Lea! Lea, no!" Isa thrashed and screamed as he slept on the cold, stone road.

"Hey! Hey, wake up!" a voice broke into his dreams, causing Isa to slowly come into consciousness. As his vision cleared, he saw a young boy. The same boy that was back at the lab he had been in. Isa jerked up, 'Where am I?' he thought as he looked around.

"Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for a while now!" Ienzo said with his arms folded.

"Where are we?" Isa asked plainly.

"The future?"

"What?"

"Remember?" Ienzo jerked his head to look at Isa. He noticed his clothes for the first time. He had a blue sweater with short sleeves and a crescent moon on the left breast side, he also wore white pants that reached his ankles, and black shoes. "You were in the time machine, then I walked in and got pushed into it too, after that we ended up here."

"Right…" memory of his stupidity came back to Isa. If he hadn't followed that scientist then neither of them would be here. Or at least he wouldn't. He wasn't sure if they would've still pushed Ienzo in. He doubted it.

"You should know my name, considering the other apprentices used it a lot before we were sent here, but I'm not sure I know yours."

"I'm Isa."

"Isa…" Ienzo jumped to his feet and pointed as Isa, "wait you're one of those two rabble-rousers that always tried to break into the palace!"

"Yeah, but I stopped didn't I?" Isa gave Ienzo a cold glare which froze Ienzo to the spot.

"Y-yes, but still! And where's-" He cut off as they were suddenly surrounded by those creatures that Isa recognized as the same type that killed Lea. Ienzo backed against a wall as Isa tried to use himself to block Ienzo from any of their attacks.

"Over there!" came a voice. As one of the demons was about to claw out Isa's heart, a boy with brown hair and some giant key destroyed it. The boy had black clothes and his companions were a walking, talking duck and a dog that could also walk and talk. They fought off the demonic creatures and then turned their attention to Isa and Ienzo.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"What are you doing out here with all these heartless roaming around?" asked the dog with the shield.

"Heartless?" Isa and Ienzo asked in unison.

"Yeah, the heartless!" said the duck, which Isa had noted to use magic. "Don't tell us you've never heard of them!"

"We haven't..." Ienzo stated flatly.

"Where are you from that you've never heard of heartless and then you can suddenly be in a world where they decide to attack you?" asked the boy.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Isa said with a hand gesture, and he proceeded to walk away with Ienzo close behind. But he didn't get far because next thing he knew there was a giant key in front of him.

"Well, you're telling us anyways." And he began walking away, expecting them to follow, which they did.

**Later.**

"What?" exclaimed a group of people. Ienzo and Isa had been led to a house with an old magician, a ninja that wore a dark outfit that showed a lot of skin, a guy that seemed to never show emotion, a kind and mature lady in a pink dress, and a man who made comments on about everything they said.

"You heard us," Ienzo shot a cold glare around the room which stopped on the boy with the key and his two companions, "and we told you three you wouldn't believe us."

"Now, then, we'd like to leave." Isa said just a coolly as Ienzo's glare.

"W-well…" said the usually emotionless man.

"You can't leave! Not with the heartless and no way to defend yourselves!" piped in the ninja girl.

"Since when did you care?" Isa snapped at her.

"Hey, if what you said really is true then I understand that you're mad, but you don't have to take it out on me!"

"Sorry," muttered Isa.

"Anyways, we'll choose to believe you. For now. So if you want our help, lose the attitude and tell us your names." The key boy said.

**POV CHANGE: SORA**

"Fine, I'm Ienzo." Said the younger boy, who was probably around eight or nine, maybe.

"And I'm Isa." Said the one that was nearer to his age. "And you guys are?"

"My name is Aerith," Aerith stepped and said.

"I'm Lean," came the next one.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie! But you can just call me Yuffie. Everyone does."

"Cid. Remember it."

"The name's Goofy."

"Donald."

"And I'm Sora," Sora finished after everyone else said their names.

**POV CHANGE: IENZO**

All the people introduced themselves. The kid with the key was Sora, the duck was Donald, the dog was Goofy, Aerith was the mature lady, Leon showed no emotion, Cid had all the comments for what they said, and Yuffie was the ninja or as she said she was The Great Ninja Yuffie.

"Alright, well if any of you know anything about time machines I'd like to build one and go home." Ienzo stated.

"The only one that'll know anything related to that is Cid." Leon said.

"I don't know a lot, but I should be some help." Cid muttered.

Aerith broke in saying, "There might be something in some of my books. I do have a lot about the experiments that went on in the palace while we were little."

"We could use all the help we can get about this." Isa said plainly. "I sure don't know anything about it."

"I know enough to make one with some help." Ienzo stated. As he finished the sentence the windows broke and weird white creatures with zippers came in mostly seeming to aim for Sora but also attacking the others. Most everyone could defend themselves, Aerith not as much as the others, but she could fight them well enough to stay out of harm. Isa and Ienzo were defenseless, though. The creatures saw this and seemed to target them more.

"What are they?" Isa yelled as they surrounded him.

"Nobodies!" Sora responded. He tried to fight them but he never fought indoors. Other than when he first got the Keyblade when he, Leon, and Yuffie got attacked. The door flew open and a figure in a black cloak stood there. They had their hood up so it was hard to tell if it was a male or female. But the voice told them it was a guy.

"Well, look it here. It's the Keyblade wielder along with all his little friends." He said in a mocking tone. "The names Axel, got it memorized?" Isa froze at that last part. 'Got it memorized' was Lea's phrase.

"Take off your hood!" Isa yelled jumping back.

The man seemed surprised when he saw Isa. "I-Isa?"

"I said take off your hood!" he yelled again. Everyone was staring at them now. And Axel did as he was told and took off his hood.

"You're Lea!" Isa exclaimed, jumping back as he saw the man's face.

* * *

_Xehanort: so I pushed Ienzo into the time machine, why are you killing me because of that?_

_Me: have you learned nothing?_

_Axel: review or I'll send the nobodies out to hunt you down._

_Me: you can't force them!_

_Xehanort: *hiding* I did. *gets hit* shoot!_

_Me:... Anyways... Please review... And don't worry about Axel, I'll make sure he dosen't send the nobodies after you._

_(If you want to be in my story just PM me and we'll get something worked out.)_


	3. Ienzo's Near Kidnap! Isa Escapes?

_I **STILL** do **NOT** own Kigdom Hearts!_

_Xehanort: *running away from AlwaysNinja* really? You come to kill me again?_

_Ienzo: because you pushed me into the time machine._

_Xehanort: okay I get it! You hate me! But does that really mean- *is cut off by a blow to the head and he continues to run away*_

_Me: I'm.. just... going to ignore that..._

_Xehanort: how can you ignore me running for my life?_

_Me: like this: *turns around and talks to the people again* Please enjoy the story while I try to handle this._

* * *

Everyone was silent after Isa claimed to know the nobody, other than Axel.

"Not anymore Isa, I'm Axel now." He said as he stuck out his hand. "But we're best friends, so you might as well come with me."

"You're attacking me!" Isa replied.

Axel put his hand down and said, "Well, you're coming with me one way or another, Isa."

"I am NOT going ANYWHERE with you!" Isa exclaims as Axel begins walking towards him.

"Stay away from him!" Sora got between the nobody and Isa. "I won't let you do anything to him!"

"You just met him and you already decide to keep him safe?" Axel chuckled.

But Sora just gets ready to fight. "I may have just met him, but I won't let you drag him to your organization!"

"You wouldn't fight in here would you?" Axel waved his hand at the house. "Why don't you come over here to fight?" With that he backs up out of the house to the open space in front of it.

Sora followed him. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"The organization would go after him anyways, so why try to protect him now?"

"Because if I give up you'll get him, but if I don't I have a chance to defend him!"

"Well, then," fire surrounded Axel as two chakrams, Frisbee-like weapons with spikes all over it, appeared in his hands, "I hope you're ready!" He finisheed his sentence as he launched his chakrams at Sora. Sora, not being ready for the attack, was barely able to block the chakrams. Sora then attacked Axel by launching himself at him and directing a vertical swing from his Keyblade at him. Axel sidesteped the attack and hit Sora with a fireball. Sora, though, didn't get hurt very badly and counterattacked with another swing of his Keyblade. This time it hit Axel's side. When Axel tried to attack it stung, but threw his chakrams at Sora, who blocked them, but Axel opened a corridor of darkness and it opened up behind Sora's friends.

"What? No! Leave them alone!" Sora yelled at the nobody, but by the time he said that Axel was already dragging Isa into the portal he opened.

"No, let go! Stop this!" Isa yelled at Axel, trying to fight back. No matter what he did, though, Axel overpowered him and dragged him through the darkness. Sora, was too late to help him.

**POV CHANGE: XEMNAS**

Axel walked in through the corridor of darkness, like everyone else, but, unlike the others, he was dragging a struggling kid behind him.

"No, let me go! Let me go!" he kept yelling.

"Axel," Xemnas starts, "why did you bring this child?"

"Well," Axel shoved Isa aside and Xaldin took responsibility of watching him until Xemnas was done talking with Axel, "first off because he was my best friend before I became a nobody and secondly because he was important enough to Sora that he tried to defend him."

"I see." Was all Xemnas said as a response. But Isa had noticed Xemnas and stopped struggling.

"Hey! You're the one that sent Ienzo and me to the future!" Isa shouted, "What's wrong with you? Why did-" but he was cut short when Xaldin placed his hand over Isa's mouth.

"I remember him now." Xemnas walked over to Isa as he said this. "The brat that broke into the palace. He was the boy Vexen's somebody decided would be a good test subject for the time machine. But Ienzo, that brat couldn't mind his own business. He walked in on the experiment. So I pushed him onto the time machine as well. What ever happened to Ienzo, Isa?"

"Like I'd tell you!" he spat as Xaldin's hand was removed from his face.

"Very well, if you won't tell me, then I'll just find out by myself. Xaldin, take him to the dungeons." Xemnas said as he turned and walked through the dark corridor.

**POV CHANGE: IENZO**

Ienzo sat at the table with his face buried on his arms. Everyone seemed gloomy, but Ienzo was the worst.

"I couldn't protect him, it's all my fault." Sora said slumping down in a chair.

"Sora, you can't blame yourself." Leon stated.

"But it is. If I had only-" Sora was started.

"If you had only what? There was nothing any of us could do. The best we can do is continue on and hope we find a way to save him." He said flatly.

"He's right, Sora." Aerith cut in. "We can't save him any other way."

"I guess you're right, but how will we cheer up Ienzo?" Sora asked

"N-no. Don't worry about me." The little boy interrupted. "I'll be fine."

"I doubt that." A voice said.

"X-Xehanort?"

"I guess you could say that." Xemnas said as he walked through the dark corridor, right in front of the small child.

"You! You're the one that sent me here!" Ienzo stood up yelling, sort of, at who he thought was Xehanort. But Xemnas just grinned and caught the poor child under the arms and lifted him off the ground.

"Let him go!" Sora yelled, summoning his Keyblade. But Xemnas again just grinned and squeezed the tiny boy close to him. Ienzo let out a small yelp of pain as Xemnas basically crushed him.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Sora practically screamed.

**POV CHANGE: ISA**

Isa had been running for a very long time and he couldn't tell where he was anymore. All he knew was that he was still in the same world. He couldn't believe that he had escaped so easily. No one locked the door, there was nobody around, and he somehow made it out without being seen. He wasn't sure if he was just good at escaping, or if they just sucked at keeping people locked up… Whatever it is, he doesn't care about it. Well, he didn't, until Axel came.

"Isa, what're you doing out here? You know the heartless can get you, right?" Axel asked only partly taunting. He was mostly serious, but that didn't stop Isa from yelling at him.

"What's wrong with you, Lea?" he questioned loudly. "You're just not you anymore!"

"That's because I'm not Lea anymore." He answered halfheartedly, "Now come on, we need to get you back to the Organization before they notice you're gone, too."

(This part of the argument speeds up until they're bother speaking at the same time)

"I'm never going back there!"

"Oh, yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

(You get the idea. -_- Anyways, so they continue with that for a while…)

* * *

_Xehanort: *still running* is there anything you can do to save me?_

_Me: all I can do is make it so you never pushed Ienzo in te time machine, but that's change the story too much._

_Xehanort: so you mean I'm stuck running everytime you write another chapter?_

_Me: uh... Yeah, pretty much._

_Xehanort: I hate you! I hate you so much!_

_Me: I'm going to go take a sword from my half sister's dad for fun, now! I'll see you all later! *runs off*_

_Xehanort: wait, what are you going to use it for? Darn, it! Oh, shoot! *runs*_

_Ienzo: please review..._

_Xemnas: review or die!_

_Axel: this is off topic..._

_Isa: I don't blame her for going to get a sword..._

_Ienzo: neither do I..._

_Xemnas: why don't we replay the scene were I kidnap you? *grins evilly*_

_Ienzo: *runs from Xemnas* AlwaysNinja help me!_

_(If you want to be in my story just PM me and we'll get something worked out.)_


	4. Isa Recaptured! Who Are Kate and Amy?

_I do **NOT** own Kingdom Hearts! I only claim the charactors Kate and Amy, because they're based off of me and AlwaysNinja. Amy is based off of me. Kate is based off of AlwaysNinja._

_Xemnas: now she can kill us inside the story as well!_

_Xehanort: actually she can only kill you inside the story. I'm from the past, remember?_

_Kate: heeey!_

_Xemnas and Xehnort: *gulp and run away*_

_Amy: uh, well since the writer isn't here and i'm based off of her i'll have to say it. On with the story!_

* * *

"Agh…" squeaked Ienzo as Xemnas crushed him. He couldn't breathe, though, so it was an effort to let out even such a small noise as that.

"Let him go!" Leon commanded, as he had done a million times.

"Make me." Was the only answer they'd gotten.

**Flashback**

_Ienzo heard the others talking about him, but he didn't want anyone to worry about him so he lifted his head and said that he'd be fine. But he heard an only to familiar voice after he said that. 'Xehanort!' was the first that that came to mind. When he saw what he thought was Xehanort walking through a portal of darkness he sprung up and began yelling, or the Ienzo type of yelling that is, at him. The man caught him under the arms and picked him up. He had been giving Ienzo a death hug ever since._

_ "Stop it you're hurting him!" was the first thing he heard. He was sure Sora said it. But the only response they got was Ienzo getting crushed even more._

_ "Put him down!" Ienzo heard Leon say. They didn't get a response any different from before but Leon kept yelling for Ienzo to be put down._

_ "Make me." Was the answer they eventually received._

**End Flashback**

In his want to torture Ienzo and Sora, Xemnas didn't notice that the ninja Yuffie was behind him. With taking the advantage, Yuffie him Xemnas in the shoulder, making him drop Ienzo. Ienzo quickly leapt up and scampered to Leon's side.

"Grr… Don't feel too safe; I'll be back." And with that darkness came around Xemnas and he was gone.

"Ienzo, are you okay?" Aerith asked and she kneeled down to see if he was hurt very badly.

"Yes, I'm fine." He responded as Aerith got back up.

**POV CHANGE: ISA**

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

(They've been like this for a while now… -.-')

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

(And they're saying yes and no at the same exact time… -.-')

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Alright you know what, you know what, forget it." Axel summons his chakrams and hits Isa on the head, knocking him out.

**POV CHANGE: IENZO**

(Wow that last scene had no plot to it…)

Ienzo had been wandering around aimlessly outside and he heard two people arguing. 'Hm, I faintly hear yelling. It's been going on for ten minutes now, oh, nope it just stopped.

**POV CHANGE: SORA**

(That last scene didn't have a plot either. And it was short. Wait what do I care about Sora for?)

**POV CHANGE: AMY**

"Hey, Amy, what do you want to do once we find-" Kate started, but stopped as she saw he companion stopping.

"Oh my gosh. I cannot believe my stupidity. I really left my sword back there." Amy groaned. "You go find the Keyblade wielder, and tell him that I have a message for him. Make sure he knows that you don't know it, though. So tell him when I arrive I'll tell him."

"Alright." Kate said. It was still unusual for her to take orders from someone younger than her. Even if she was only older than Amy by a few months.

**POV CHANGE: KATE**

Kate and her companion were alike and different they both had brown hair that reached their waists and they both liked to talk a lot. But Amy had hazel eyes that showed pride and also gentleness. But they didn't lack courage or strength. Ay also fought with careful, graceful yet deadly slices with her sword. And Amy wore her long brown hair in a ponytail and a strand pulled out that wasn't as long as the rest of her hair, but it was long. She had on a black tank top with a white one under that to where you could see the white in the part that was originally low cut and white on both sides of the black tank straps, she then wore leather fingerless gloves, she also wore a jeans mini skirt, with that she had a black belt with silver loops in two rows on it, she had on black leggings that went right above the knee, and she had leather boots.

Kate was just as beautiful as Amy, and Amy was very pretty. She had brown eyes, but they looked gray because she had put in eye color changing contacts, and she left her wavy hair down. She wore Blue skinny jeans that were flexible and soft, a plain black t-shirt, and flip flops that she kicked off when she was running or fighting. How she fought was that she had two daggers which she swung quickly, but not very gracefully. She was also very stubborn and was always determined to win, and that's why she usually did.

As Kate was walking along she saw a young boy. He certainly wasn't much older than eight or possibly nine. He had steel blue hair and it covered the whole right half of his face, he wore a black shirt and blue pants, but you couldn't really see them because he had on a white lab coat. The boy was standing in front of the only house with its lights on, because it was starting to get dark out. Kate decided he might be the best way to find the Keyblade wielder. She walked over to the small child. Up close she could see his eyes were closed, but he opened them as he heard her approaching.

"Hey." She said. "You seen a hyper kid round here with spiky hair, a goofy grin, and an oversized key?" For a minute she didn't think he would answer, but he did. Not the way she thought he would, though. He walked over to the door and opened it and told someone to come out.

"Sora," she heard him say, she'd have to remember his name was Sora. "I need you to come outside. There's a girl out here that wants to see you."

**POV CHANGE: SORA**

Sora was in the middle of talking to Leon when the door opened and Ienzo had said what he least expected him to say. "Sora, I need you to come outside. There's a girl out here that wants to see you."

**POV CHANGE: KATE**

(I'm sorry my Sora POV's are so short, but I honestly don't care that much about Sora.)

Kate skipped into the house, thanking Ienzo as she walked by. With a grin, she faced the inhabitants of the house and saluted. "Sirs and madams," she said with a mock bow. Then she paused for a moment. "Ah, whatever. Hey Sora!" She could tell that Sora was shocked, because he didn't say anything. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Um, h-how do you know my name?" Sora stammered.

"Heard the kid say it." Kate said pointing a thumb back at Ienzo. "Well, anyways. That's not the important part. The important part is that I have this one friend that has a message for you. I don't know the message, but-" she stopped as another girl walked through the doorway. This girl wearing a more girly outfit, but had a sword swung across her back.

"Amy how on earth did you find me so quickly?" Kate asked.

"I know you better than anyone. I know how to find you." Amy said with a smile. It was obvious to the other that Amy was more serious than the other girl, but still playful.

"Oh, hey!" Kate said spinning around. "I never told you my name! I'm Kate!"

"And, as you know by now, I'm Amy. I have a message for you-"

"His name's Sora." Kate cut into Amy's sentence.

"That's... Nice... Well, back to what I was saying." Amy replied. "I have a message for you, Sora."

* * *

_Xemnas: *running* okay, okay, I'm sorry!_

_Xehanort: *running* I am, too!_

_Kate: doubting it! *continues chasing them with her daggers*_

_Amy: *sweat drops anime style* please review... We would like suggestions for any upcoming chapters and critisism will be used to improve future chapters._

_Kate: and all flmaes will be used to kil Xehanort and Xemnas!_

_(If you want to be in my story just PM me and we'll get something worked out.)_


	5. Xemnas Can Feel? 2vs1

_I do **NOT** do **NOT NOT NOT! **own Kingdom Hearts_

_Kate:_ _*chasing Xemnas and Xehnort with a dictionary*_

_Xemnas: Ah, what is your problem?_

_Kate: you are!_

_Amy and Me: *anime style sweat drop*_

_Me: let's get on with the story shall we?_

_Amy: that sounds like a good idea._

* * *

"What's the message?" Sora asked.

"It's-" Amy begins.

"Hey everyone I wanna tell you a secret! I'm a demon!" Kate yelled while showing off her grey eyes.

Amy barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sighed, "Not this again…"

"You respect your elders, girl!" Kate said turning around it mock-anger, but fell over laughing afterwards.

"You're only a few months older than me!"

"Yeah, but in dog years that's like an eternity!"

"You have the manners of a dog." Amy said flatly with crosses arms.

"Well!" Kate exclaimed sticking tongue out at Amy.

Amy turned to look at the others and sighed, "See what I have to put up with?" pointing her thumb at Kate.

"Um, what about the message?" Sora questioned before anyone could say anything.

"Oh, shoot! The message! Kate you air head! You made me lose my focus!" Amy yelled at her partner.

"Airhead?" Kate questioned, "You mean like the candy? Gosh those things are gross… And hey! I'm not a gross candy!"

"Yes, I called you a piece of candy. I CALLED YOU AN IDIOT!" Amy screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Geez, woman. Calm down and continue with your message." Kate said half scared her friend would attack her any second, but also half relaxed.

Amy relaxed herself and continued on. "The message is that your friend Riku-"

"Oh, look. Another stalker." Kate stated out of nowhere as she saw a man outside the window.

"Kate, what on earth?" Amy asked getting agitated again. The boy with the steel blue hair let out a small squeak when he saw the man. The man in black then turned and walk in the direction of the door. Kate's first instinct was to run over to the door and open it. When she saw that's where he was headed she slammed it shut and tried to keep it closed against the force of the man, but was push aside as he opened the door.

"It's him again!" Ienzo yelped as he hid behind Leon.

"We won't let you hurt Ienzo, again!" Sora yelled summoning his Keyblade.

"What?" Kate exclaimed, "Oh, there is no way I'm letting you hurt him!"

The man ignored them and walked right over to Leon, "Move or I'll destroy you AND take Ienzo."

"Over my dead body!" Leon yelled and slashed at Xemnas. Xemnas easily backed out of the attack and lunged at Leon, grabbing h by the throat. Sora being the quickest to react slashed at Xemnas with his Keyblade, but Xemnas disappeared leaving Sora trying to stop his attack so he didn't hit Leon. In a flash Xemnas hit Sora from behind, knocking him to the ground. Xemnas then proceeded to call nobodies to help him fight. The nobodies tried to grab Ienzo and Sora but didn't care about the rest. Leon slashed away the nobodies the best he could, but sometimes he didn't get to them until he heard Ienzo yelping in panic as they neared him. Sora had gotten back up and was aiming to stop Xemnas, but couldn't get through the crowd of nobodies without destroying the house, so he just stopped the nobodies he could. Kate and Amy easily took on the nobodies. Amy knew they had to get out of the house to win, though. She quickly made her way to Leon and whispered her plan to him. Leon didn't know if it was a good idea or not, but knew it was their only chance. Amy took up Ienzo in her arms and ran outside with him. Xemnas followed. Soon the nobodies and the others followed as well.

"What are you doing?" Kate yelled to her partner, Amy.

"You've led yourself to your demise. Now hand over the boy." Commanded Xemnas.

"No." Amy said casually.

"You'll hand him over or I'll take him by force." Xemnas said slightly aggravated at her nerve.

"I'd like to see you try. You didn't care about destroying the house, but we didn't want to destroy the only shelter we had. We were at a disadvantage. Now we're outside. We don't have to hold back." Amy said plainly as she set down Ienzo.

Xemnas realizing his mistake was fuming, "I'll destroy you!"

"Oh, good luck! I'm not sure if you noticed, mister silver hair, but she's the stronger one of this team! And I might even be able beat you, alone! If I have a chance, it's certain for her!" Kate laughed a taunt. But Xemnas didn't hear her over his fury at this girl. She tricked him out of his advantage and she had the nerve to stand up to him.

Amy pulled Ienzo to her and whispered in his ear, "Alright, when I draw my sword you run over to whoever makes you feel the safest, okay?" and was answered by the child nodding his head quickly. Xemnas had summoned his weapons, so Amy drew her sword in a graceful slash, and at the moment Ienzo ran. He easily ran to Leon. But Xemnas didn't care he just wanted to destroy this girl. And Kate rushed to assist her friend. And now the team of two would battle the Leader of all the Nobodies.

* * *

_Leon: uh-_

_Me: just don't even ask._

_Xehanort: *running on and off screen with Xemnas being chased by Kate*_

_Xemnas: Review-! Or-! Die-!_

_Amy: uh, please review..._

_Kate: flames will still be uses to kill Xehnort and Xemnas!_

_(If you want to be in my story just PM me and we'll get something worked out.)_


	6. The Fight against Xemnas! A New Evil?

I no own Kingdom Hearts! You no complain/sue!

Kate: *killing Xehanort* He's almost dead!

Amy: waituntil the end of the story. AKA wait for the last chapter.

Kate: why?

Amy: it'll tortue him more.

Kate: okay!

Me: -.-' on with the story...

* * *

Amy and Kate faced their opponent with courage. They knew they could win. But they didn't get the concept of Nobodies. That might be a slight disadvantage, not knowing about any of their secrets or anything. But they didn't care. As they stood, anticipating what Xemnas would do, he striked. It was sudden, but not fast enough that they couldn't dodge. Amy did a flip over her enemy and even hit his left shoulder with the tip of her sword, while Kate just sidestepped the attack.  
(I suck at battle scenes -.-)

**POV CHANGE: SORA**

Sora watched as the fight began. He felt like he should do something to help, but didn't know if there was any way to help. He'd probably just get in the way.  
(Wait what does Sora have to do with any of this?)

**POV CHANGE: KATE**

Xemnas lunged at them. Kate just stepped aside, but saw Amy did a fancy flip over Xemnas. Kate thought she was a showoff, but Amy did hit Xemnas' shoulder so she didn't care that much. She quickly flew towards Xemnas and began taking stabs at him with her daggers. This was how they fought. Kate would distract the opponent with her speed, then Amy would come from behind and take them out. This was a good strategy, too. Amy was the strong one and Kate was the super-fast one.

**POV CHANGE: XEMNAS**

Xemnas was sure how, it was completely impossible, but somehow these girls made him feel angry… No, it's not that he felt angry that was weird. It's that he FELT at all. It wasn't possible for him to feel, because he didn't have a heart and therefore couldn't feel. But he felt right now, and he was mad.

**POV CHANGE: IENZO**

(I don't know what Ienzo has to do with this at the moment, but I feel like putting in his POV)

Ienzo watched Amy and Kate fought Xemnas. He didn't understand why Xemnas wanted to hurt them since he has been there to kidnap him in the first place. This didn't bother him that badly, though. He just wanted Kate and Amy to be safe.

**POV CHANGE: AMY**

(That last part was short right?)

Amy saw Kate using the original strategy they had used to beat Ansem when they'd first met him. (Story coming soon on account shared with AlwaysNinja) Amy rushed and flung herself at Xemnas and, with all her might, brought down her sword on his head.

**POV CHANGE: XEMNAS**

(I'm not sure why I keep changing POV…)

Xemnas was so focused on dodging Kate's attacks that he didn't hear Amy come up from behind. Not until he realized she'd hit him with her sword. But… Why didn't she kill him? She hadn't used the deadly sharp edge of the well-crafted blade. She'd used the flat side. Why?

**POV CHANGE: KATE**

Kate couldn't believe Amy had hit Xemnas with the side of the blade! She could have easily killed him back there! Why hadn't she? Kate was fuming, but Amy broke out in a devilish smile. A smile she only got when she knew how much fun she'd have fighting someone. Kate realized why Amy did that, and decided Amy deserved a good fight. She hadn't had one since the fight against Ansem.

**POV CHANGE: AMY**

This was going to be fun! She knew that only people that were very strong could deal with an attack like that to the head and stay conscience. Heck, it was hard enough for the people she fought to just stay alive! So Amy dodged Xemnas's next attack with another flip.

**POV CHANGE: KATE**

Kate frowned as Amy did yet another flip. That made her forget that she understood her letting Xemnas live. Even if he was a good challenge. So she smirked and taunted both Amy and Xemnas, "Watch this!" She ducked one of Xemnas's attacks and used his own power to push him forward, tripping him as he went, sending him flying. She then did a backflip and somersault for no apparent reason, winking at Amy. "Beat that!"

**POV CHANGE: LENARD**

Lenard was walking along the road looking for more people to torture with his randomness. He wasn't sure how he got where he was, but he didn't care. He just knew there were more people that wouldn't know he was evilly random. He wore dark white sneakers, blue jeans, a red and orange striped t-shirt, silver framed glasses, and had black hair. He had tons of freckles on his face. His twin brother, James, had the same features, of course, but wasn't evil. James wore blue framed glasses, a blue t-shirt, light blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Lenard walked by and saw a battle going on. He decided to jump in and annoy them. So he ran over to the fight.

"Lenard hates you!" he stated out of nowhere in a very annoying voice. "Lenard likes speaking in 3rd person!"

"Um," began Sora.

"Lenard!" he whispered harshly at Sora, who then took a step away from him.

* * *

Kate: *beating Xemnas to a pulp*

Amy: still wait until the end of the story.

Kate: 'Kay!

Lenard: Lenard hates you!

Me: what was I thinking when I added him to the story...?

Kate: I'm not sure, but I'll enjoy killing him when the story's over!

Amy: suggestions and constructive crticism are welcomed and as Kate usually says-

Kate: flames will be used to kill Xehanort, Xemnas, and Lenard!

Lenard: Lenard hates you even more now.

Kate: oh, shut up!

Me: -.-' please Review...

Lenard: review or I'll annoy you to death.

Me: that's it, I quit. Tell them to review however you want.


	7. Alexin? Axel Apologizes?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! GET THAT INTO YOUR HEADS!  
Me: sorry I haevn't updated for awhile.  
Kate: I'm taking a break from trying to kill Xemnas and Xehanort by request of the maker...  
Me: I need them to make announcements.  
Xehanort: there will be less humor than before.  
Xemnas: and less POV change.  
Me: now to the story!

* * *

Isa had been roughly thrown back into a prison cell by Axel. Now Isa was just sitting in the corner, knowing he couldn't escape. He'd been sitting there for what felt like hours, when Axel walked in.

"What do you want?" Isa hissed.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing" Axel stated.

"Terrible. I'm locked up, I'm in the future, and now you're here."

"Well, that doesn't make me feel very good…"

"You can't feel! You said it yourself!"

"I know, but still…"

"Just leave, _Axel_." Isa spat his name with hatred.

Axel flinched at hearing his name with such hate put into it. "Listen, Isa-"

"I said go!"

"Look I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought you here! Especially since you were my best friend."

Isa was surprised but didn't show it and responded with a simple, "Go." And he left.

Isa wasn't entirely sure what to think of what had happened. _Maybe he was sincere. _He thought. _But maybe he was told to apologize to me… They might want me to trust them so they had him come to apologize to me…_

At that moment girl walked in. She looked 17 or so. She had dark brown eyes, shoulder-length black hair with a single white streak near her left brow. Isa noticed that on her on her left hand she had a blood red pentagon with a star inside on the palm. She was short. She was wearing a purple sage's robe, with a turquoise cloak and brown mantle. He also saw she had twin silver fans.

"Shh." was all she said to him before testing the lock on the cell door. "I'm not sure how o open this, but I'll do my best to get you out, okay?

Isa nodded.

"Good. I'm Alexin. Don't mention me to anyone."

* * *

Me: I know that it was short, but short's better than nothing.  
Kate: can I kill Xemnas and Xehanort again?  
Me: sure.  
Kate: yes! *tries to kill Xemnas and Xehanort*  
Amy: *sweatdrop* please comment.  
Me: Nice comments are loved, criticizers are loved, and those that give flames are loved. The flames are used to give Axel extra power.  
(Will accept OC requests)


	8. What's With Shannon?

_Disclaimer: Still don't own KH.  
__Me: alright this chapter's short as well, but I ran out of ideas.  
Shannon: are you sure my name is Shannon?  
Me: yes I'm sure! I made you up! Ugh... On with the sroy... I guess..._

* * *

Lenard had been annoying the group for a while, before Xemnas had had enough and opened a corridor of darkness around him, sending him somewhere else.

"Where did you send him?" Sora asked slowly.

"You don't want to know." Xemnas replied.

"Okay then…"

"He annoyed me, okay? I had to send him somewhere terrible."

"Um… 'Kay…" Amy said slightly confused as why they were talking and not fighting.

A shadowy figure watched them from a distance. She had on a dark purple t-shirt, a leather jacket, a transparent scar, fingerless leather gloves, a diamond bracelet, light grey skinny jeans, a black belt, and leather boots. She had blond hair that reached her shoulder blades, aqua eyes, and her nails were painted a deep purple. There was a scar on her right cheek and her hair was in a low ponytail.

_There she is._ She thought as she made out Amy through all the others.

As she watched she saw them all talk as if they hadn't been fighting before that guy, Lenard, had shown up. She wondered if she should step in. She decided it was time. The others turned to look at her as she strutted out of the shadows.

Amy's jaw dropped as she saw the girl, "You! But-"

The girl pointed at Amy and said flatly "I'm Shannon." But stopped as if trying to reassure herself, then continued, "Now you give me back my memories!"

* * *

Amy: you made her hate me? Really?  
Me: ... Yes.  
Axel: comment!  
Kate: *pops up in front of Axel* Criticizers will improve the story and those that give flames will help us destroy heartless! And power up Axel!  
(Accepting OC's)


	9. The End?

Amy: *Reads the comments* Well then! :|  
Kate: *has a hard time not killing the person that made the comment*  
Me: Now, calm down, guys. *nervous laugh* It's fine…  
Axel: should we go on with the story?  
Me: Yes. But first: OMG I'M SO FRIGGIN SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! D:

* * *

Amy was shocked that Shannon was here. She never expected to see her again. That girl was nothing but trouble she should've killed her instead of stolen her memorize. It would've all been better that way. She was getting ready to do so, but Kate stepped in shouting, "Don't you threaten my friend! Besides, if she really _did_ steal your memorizes, then how do you know it was _her_ and how do you know your own _name_?!"

Shannon didn't really seemed fazed by the question. Her expression remained blank and unreadable. She simply answered with, "It took me a long time. I got found papers in the house I was at. I had the feeling it was mine, so I felt free to look through everything. I relearned all the important stuff about me. Later I also found out about her." She made a small gesture towards Amy before continuing, "I decided to learn how to fight again, hunt her down, get my memories back, and kill her."

* * *

Me: Okay, I KNOW it's a short chapter, and I'M SORRY. I just needed to update this…. Very badly…  
Xemnas: this shall be discontinued because the writing sucks and is too lazy to think of anything else to write.  
Me: :| Not cool.  
Xehanort: *Running from a girl with shoulder length dark red hair and wearing Kasane Teto cosplay clothes and trying to kill him with lots and lots and LOTS of purple/black fire* DBERYGVBRYEVGBRVHVBREVBRYJVB RJ *Waving his arms around like a madman*  
Me: -_-'  
Axel:….  
Amy:…..  
Kate: I'm awesome. .


End file.
